far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellome
A demoness hailing from the North, Bellome is a fearsome being that often hunts in the barren wasteland. Though she has immense power, she is greatly hindered by her insanity and "creepy" nature, often walking by herself within the catacombs and covering her face. She is the leader of the band of Huntresses of the North, and serving the Northern Stronghold to hunt for food. Appearance Bellome is a tall demon with dusty rose-colored skin and a fairly-built body. Her most noticeable traits according to those who have seen her (and survived) are her sharp, pointy teeth and her black eyes that are said to be seen even through a snowstorm. Her black hair is long and unkempt, being tied in a ponytail that hangs over her shoulder. As for her horns, they're so large and white, akin to that of an ox. She usually wears a fur hat with these horns sticking out of them, though some people within the North say the hat is stuck and Bellome can't take it off. Sad, really. She usually wears attire fitting for a Northern Huntress; a long cloak made from a skinned wolf's pelt over her back, a thick robe with pads over her chest and back, as well as shoulder pads lined with fur to keep her warm. She wears basic gloves made of thin leather wrapped around your forearms and knuckles, her hands actually bare. She has a rather large viking-styled waistband with many fastens and ropes being suspended over her shoulder and along her legs to make it easier to carry things. Her leg-wear consists of thick fur hanging over her waist, and accommodating trousers with thick, fur-padded boots made to make it easier to tread through thick snow. It's very rare Bellome leaves the cold sanctity of the North, but if she were to do so, she'd likely remove her fur pelt and don an attire with just a four-piece buckle over her chest, as well as two gauntlets and a sleeveless covering. This is to accommodate for the Southern heat, but it's rare to have to leave her gear behind. Inventory Bellome usually travels lightly, but she carries with her a knife made from the tooth of a wyrm. Her other tool that she carries is a thick rope that she wraps around her waist to help with steep climbs or to get down somewhere. On a few occasions, she uses it as a snare trap to help catch prey. Other than that, Bellome makes do with what she has through her cryomancy. Biography Dormian Downfall No man will ever know her past, and the unfortunate truth is, not even Bellome is truly aware of what her life was like in the past. Her memories are foggy to say the least, and whenever she tries to recall her past, all that comes to mind are pained visions of being a thrall, enslaved to the very spirits that mortals in this world worship. She was a slave to a spirit that could amass power over the cold, frigid winds of the world, and because she belonged to said spirit, she could cast cryomancy. This would allow for her to blow cool gusts of wind to blow through the atmosphere, caressing the blades of grass and trees to blowing clouds in the heavens above. All the poor demon could recall, though, would be images of toil, torture, and harsh slavery. Locked in torment endlessly, all she could do was try to forget her existence as a thrall. Thinking of how her life could've been if she had lived forever and ever, not even having the release of death to free her from the life of a mere slave, she was driven mad. The pain dug up from her memories was one that she could not bear, and while the events following the fall of Dormia are plainly forgotten to her, all she knows is that she exists to wreak havoc on this world, and to seek revenge from the spirits that ailed her in her past. The countless years of her living in this world have driven her mad, releasing a monstrous woman who barely has a recollection of what she used to be, and more importantly, a driving rage for most of the people and especially spirit followers around her. All of this truly made her feel... cold. A Cold Heart of Hate After the fall of Dormia, Bellome survived and went across Trepheon, wandering aimlessly until she came upon the biome of snowfall from the North. Feeling the snow around her and remembering it, she felt as though she was at home, in a sense. Deciding to make this her new home, she settled in the barren North closer to Nerius, meeting comrades as they entered and exited her life. Ages passed with her learning how to hunt food for her own, and making most of the Northern border between Trepheon and Nerius into her own backyard. Thanks to her cryomancy, she was able to easily live in the cold, enduring raging snowstorms and finding comfort in being surrounding by the encompassing whiteness. It was through the countless ages that she spent in the snowy wasteland that she began to feel more comfort in using her cryomancy. With her connection severed with her spirit, she began to take a new look on her current standing in life, feeling as though she could take on the world - but most importantly - take revenge against the humans and spirits. Using the cryomancy "gifted" to her, she began to use it more, getting creative and utilizing it as a weapon for her hunts, and eventually, using it to terrorize unfortunate people that she stumbled across. While she certainly had run-ins with other people, it was far too few and in between for her to be remembered by people. Within the span of 300 years, she had gone farther South only a few times, and killing about 12 people all in all. While myths and rumors of a red monster had been formed and soon forgotten, she had resided at the entrance to Nerius, surviving in the harsh climates and growing accustomed to the lifestyle she had created. It was through this manner of blowing cold gusts of wind and listening to the sound of the wind roaring that she had made herself a name - "Bellome" for "Bellower" and "Madame." Most of her run-ins began in the Northern edge of the Eastern Kingdom when it was merely a few settlements, although she ended being driven out after she had gotten in over her head. Not having mastered her mancy, entirely, she had left to go back to the North, partially in fear of the humans in the kingdoms. She eventually tried to find a style of mancy suited to her desire to strike fear into enemies and devastate them. The Northern Stronghold Over the ages, however, she interacted with other clans and nomads scattered throughout the North. Although timid and unstable, she was eventually taken in by another group of hunters in the Northern Stronghold. The Hunters of Nerius, plainly as they were known, were a more docile group of snow-dwellers. Through their skills with javelins, tracking, setting traps, and even finding shelter, they managed to live in the cold North as if it was a comfortable home to them. Being in the North, food was rather scarce, so they had to hone their hunting abilities to an art in order to survive. Unfortunately, tragedy befell the group. Of course, Bellome, along with the other women, would usually stay behind in caves or encampments to cook, nurse children, maintain weapons, and more. It wasn’t a bad life, and they were all rather content with it. Sometimes women went on hunts, as their skills were promising, but it wasn’t often they decided to leave the sanctity of their caves. While most women knew a thing or two about hunting, they were incomparable to the men of the group, who were almost like wolves masking themselves in the snow – waiting for their next meal. Bellome went with them on hunts on more than one occasion, but the way she saw it, she could finally let go of her past and live with the women in this clan, as the idea of a comfortable life enticed her. Be it a demon or not, there were all kinds of people and creatures living up North, and it seemed like for the first time in her long life, she had been more down towards Azura. Unfortunately, tragedy befell the Hunters of Nerius, as a violent clan of vandals attacked while the men were out, capturing the women from the caves. Bellome, who was among them, tried to fight back, but she was shortly overpowered by their superior numbers. While held captive in a separate encampment by their captors, some women were to become slaves for the clan, while others would be subjected to execution in front of their peers. Of course, Bellome became enraged and ended up inhaling deeply and “bellowing” a gust of cold air at the feet of the enemy. The cold air sunk down to the ground, coating up to the knees of those who stood in front of her, and because they didn’t have any bows or knives to attack with, they were temporarily disabled. With this allotted time, Bellome managed to help another one of the huntresses get free, who then grabbed a set of arrows. As the captors broke free from their prisons, they used the shoddy arrows as temporary knives and weapons to attack their enemies with . After freeing more women, they armed themselves with the enemy’s bow and arrows, and freed Bellome, as well. With the rest of their captors returning, they ambushed them and forced them to make a hasty retreat. Unfortunately, they noticed it was too easy to overcome the remaining enemies, noting their already existent wounds and bloodied armor. As they rushed out for a few days to the spot where the men were usually gathered to hunt, they found the snow in the whole area bloodied, with corpses somewhat sticking out in parts from the layer of snow covering them. Making this a grave, the huntresses cried for their fallen fathers, brethren, husbands, and sons. After Bellome, herself, began to sink deeper into an unhealthy mental state, as the first woman who was freed vowed to take lead of the Hunters of Nerius, now becoming known as the Huntresses of the North. All of them, enraged, vowed to become stronger and slaughter anyone who dared to lay a finger on them and their family. They went on to keep hunting, with some of them having absorbed the techniques that the original hunters used. They sometimes attacked other hostile clans, stealing their food and sometimes slaves or other people. They would even go as far as to steal children and weaker men for their own clan, and only then did they eventually grow, but they wouldn't mistreat them; they would introduce these new members to their clan, sharing a bit of a bond with them. Decades passed since the huntresses renamed their clan on that fateful day, and Bellome was one of the only original members left from those ages, now ascending to being the head of the clan. With the Snow-River clan having fallen near the border of Nerius, the huntresses paid it no mind until they heard of the God King. Bellome told her clan to wait for her as she went to see the kind of person this “God King” was. While she was treated with hostility and captured, she did hear how the God King could have disdain for her having a mancy. However, she retorted that she never asked for it, nearly breaking into tears for the first time as she remembered again how she was a cursed slave to the spirits and shared in the God King’s sentiments; that spirits left the people to die, and any humans who worshiped them were hopelessly misguided. While this didn’t necessarily evoke emotions out of the clans or even the God King, she was still given a chance to have her clan allied to the Stronghold and provide food to the multitudes of Northerners with ravenous appetites. With this, Bellome tries to realize her old dream of finally getting back at the spirits for cursing her (and in her mind, many others) to worship them as false deities. Using the tragedies of her past to fuel her and her clan, she leads them under the Stronghold to do their part so that the God King can slowly extend his rule and abolish the nonsense of these spirits. Bellome is motivated by her hatred and frustration, striving to get more out of just existing within the barren North out of necessity. She finally wishes to make a return – more to extend the area that her clan can live in through whatever means she can at the moment. Some could say it sounds noble in a way, which would seem easier to understand… if she wasn’t rather savage, at least. Bellome intends to do her part for now, serving under the God King merely to hunt for food for everyone, as well as occasionally scouting and participating in skirmishes with dangerous foes or people. Though in the future, she hopes to get a chance to attack in the East, as that area is where she initially used to attack villages. With the so-called spirit of the wind practically “taunting” her as it is worshiped extensively in that kingdom, she only wishes to see it fall and instill her own reign. "Alaskan Bull Wyrm" One day, as the snow in the North had been falling steadily, a mammoth reared its head and rushed uphill towards the stronghold. Hitting the gates head-on, it had died from impact... or so the hunters had initially thought. When everyone got a closer look, they had realized that the mammoth had a huge bite taken out of it, so they went down the mountain and across the valley to investigate. After looking at a large hole, and an ensuing small avalanche occurred, they were faced with a giant wyrm. Through this battle of desperation, the wyrm toiled on endlessly picking away and attacking the Northerners, who got up time and time again. Eventually, after the endless onslaught by the cryomancers and hunters, alike, the wyrm started to writhe pain, especially with its mouth. Soon after the attacks continued, the monster had fell, allowing people to take the mystical teeth in bulk and forge special knives out of them. Bellome, herself, had a knife made for her, but unfortunately, she had sustained grave injuries from the initial contact of the beast, being petrified from the wide open mouth of the beast that nearly swallowed her whole. Adding on to her insanity, she walks with a limp and usually covers her face in fear, a trait that creeps out even those in the North. Abilities Bellome has a good amount of tricks at her disposal, both in terms of attacks and patiently defending a certain area. First, Bellome also can make quick use of her knife. While she's not a fan of stabbing it through an enemy, she can throw it at them, her eyes able to track soft spots and weak areas of a living being, such as the neck or joints. It won't exactly stab with much force, but it can certainly slightly cut or be flung at someone with her throw. Unfortunately, the snow's fog and snowstorms hinder her eyesight, greatly. With her trapping capabilities, she can capture someone and have them hanging upside down, helplessly. Mancy With her advanced cryomancy, Bellome can passively endure the harsh cold terrain when not many others can. This has allowed her to live in the North and grow accustomed to the terrain, sometimes using it to her advantage. She can also create spears of ice to throw or stab her opponents with, although being ice, they are prone to melt or break if hit from the middle. If that's not enough, she can conjure up ice to cover her arms in a layer similar to armor, except she uses it to puncture or bash her enemies with. Likely one of the worst of her attacks, however, would be Bellome's literal "bellowing" of frost, as she takes a deep breath and blows out a cold later of icy air onto her enemies and surrounding objects, covering them in a thin layer of ice. At the least, it'd cause discomfort as her opponents struggle against the cold, but sometimes, she can freeze them in place or cause their weapons to deteriorate - all before Bellome goes in to finish her victims.